infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Julia
"Julia" isn a song by INFINITE. It is the fifth track in their first studio album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= A I O I A I O I O I O I 우~ A I O I A I O I O I O I 우~ 니가 남기고 간 시간에 철없던 사랑은 장난이 되고 멍하니 마시는 그 쓴 커피가 이? 일상이 됐나봐 ？ Oh Baby. 내가 바라던 건 그저 너와의 작은 호흡 ？ 나 너에게 바라던 건 그저 작은 얘기 Oh 내가 바라던 건 그저 너와의 같은 시선 나 너에게 바라던 건 함께 이길. Julia Julia 이유도 모르는 채 맘에 담아 두었던 너의 시간 어제의 기억이 벌써 가슴 시리게 하나의 추억이 돼 Oh. A I O I A I O I O I O I 우~ 니가 떠나간 뒤 시간은 길었던 방황의 얘기를 쓰고 영원할 것 같던 그 큰 아픔이 슬픈 미소가 됐나봐 ？ Oh Baby 내가 바라는 건 그저 너라는 작은 기억 나 너에게 바라는 건 행복하길 Julia Julia 이유도 모르는 채 맘에 담아 두었던 너의 시간 어제의 기억이 벌써 가슴 시리게 하나의 추억이 돼 Oh Jullia Jullia 너에게 못 다했던 맘을 흘려보내던 나의 시간 어제의 사랑이 지난 그리움으로 하나의 추억이 돼 Oh A I O I A I O I O I O I 우~ A I O I A I O I O I O I 우~ |-|Romanization= A I O I A I O I A A I O u~ A I O I A I O I O I O I u~ niga namgigo gan shigane cheoreopdeon sarangeun jangnani doego meonghani mashineun geu sseun keopiga ijen ilsangi dwaennabwa Oh Baby. naega baradeon geon geujeo neowaui jageun hoheup na neoege baradeon geon geujeo jageun yaegi Oh naega baradeon geon geujeo neowaui gateun shiseon na neoege baradeon geon hamkke igil. Julia Julia iyudo moreuneun chae mame dama dueotdeon neoui shigan eojeui gieogi beolsseo gaseum shirige hanaui chueogi dwae Oh A I O I A I O I O I O I u~ niga tteonagan dwi shiganeun gireotdeon banghwangui yaegireul sseugo yeongwonhal geot gatdeon geu keun apeumi seulpeun misoga dwaennabwa Oh Baby naega baraneun geon geujeo neoraneun jageun gieok na neoege baraneun geon haengbokhagil Julia Julia iyudo moreuneun chae mame dama dueotdeon neoui shigan eojeui gieogi beolsseo gaseum shirige hanaui chueogi dwae Oh Jullia Jullia neoege mot dahaetdeon mameul heullyeobonaedeon naui shigan eojeui sarangi jinan geuriumeuro hanaui chueogi dwae Oh A I O I A I O I O I O I u~ A I O I A I O I O I O I u~ |-|English= A I O A I O I A A I O Ooh~ A I O I A I O I O I O I Ooh~ The time you left behind caused this childish love to become a joke The bitter coffee I drink thoughtlessly seems to have become my lifestyle. Oh baby The only thing I hoped for was a small breath with you. The only thing I hoped from you was just a couple words Oh The only thing I hoped for was to have the same viewpoint as you. The thing I hoped from you was to be together Julia, Julia. without even knowing the reason I put your time in my heart. Yesterday’s memories already become a memory, causing my heart to become cold. Oh A I O I A I O I O I O I Ooh~ After you left, where the time last longer I wrote about a story of wandering around, The large hurt of thinking that we would last forever, seems to have become a sad smile. Oh baby The only thing I hope for is just for the small memory that is you. The thing I hope for you is happiness. Julia, Julia. without even knowing the reason I put your time in my heart. Yesterday’s memories already become a memory, causing my heart to become cold. Oh Julia Julia. My time was spent letting out my heart of all the things I couldn’t do to you Yesterday’s love changed into longing, becoming a memory. Oh A I O I A I O I O I O I Ooh~ A I O I A I O I O I O I Ooh~ Category:Songs